


Legends of Smoak

by longlivefelicitythequeen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivefelicitythequeen/pseuds/longlivefelicitythequeen
Summary: Felicity is finally reunited with the ones she loves most, and only one word can describe it: Peace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't not let them have their happy ending, okay? In every world, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak belong together, and they will always find their way back to each other. So here we go. I wrote this in like 20 minutes, so there may be mistakes. Sorry! Also please note there is very light mention of suicide. Like super light, but still. 
> 
> Spoilers for the 'Doomsday' Legends of Tomorrow episode that aired tonight. Don't ask me what episode number it is because I have no clue. I don't actually watch this show unless my faves are on it. Feedback is super cool! Happy reading xo

A white light blinds Felicity as she steps forward. How did she get here? It looks like the inside of the Ivy Town safe house her and the rest of Team Arrow used years ago. But it can't be, can it?

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and startles when she sees the blonde tresses flowing against her chest. Where did her wig go? Felicity's gaze lowers further to take in her appearance, noticing she no longer wears her suit. In its place are a pair of black leggings and a deep green henley that falls off her shoulder.

Felicity gasps, fisting the soft fabric in her hands. The sweater is frayed from use, and the color has faded some. It's her favorite clothing item ever because it’s _his_.

Oliver.

As soon as she thinks his name, he appears. Right in front of her, staring at her like she hung the moon. Felicity startles and takes a step back. This can't be him. No, no.

She should be panicking, but she isn't. All she feels is peace.

Oliver takes a step towards her. He looks so good, she thinks. He still has the scruff, and his build is the same, but there is a light to him she has never seen before. It is amazing to see him look so young and happy. 

“Felicity,” he whispers, his hands outstretched as if trying not to spook her.

It comes back to her with sudden clarity. She was taken and Darhk had her killed. She is dead. Wherever she is, whether it's heaven or the afterlife or something else entirely, Oliver is real. She can feel it in her bones.

With a guttural cry from the back of her throat, Felicity launches herself at him. He meets her halfway, his arms banding around her, lifting her feet off the floor. He’s so strong and familiar and god, she missed this. Missed _him_. 

It has been too long since she was in his arms. A sense of safety washes over her, and she sighs into him. Felicity buries her head in his neck, breathing in the scent of him, all musk and warmth.

It is way too soon when Oliver sets her down. She plans to tell him so but can't get a word out before his hands are framing her face. He swipes his thumbs over her skin in soothing patterns.

“I am _so_ proud of you,” he says fiercely, his eyes shining with unshed tears. His hands shake where they rest on her cheeks.

Felicity swallows audibly and lowers her gaze as she says, “I tried. I tried so hard to keep going after everyone died. But Darhk, he-”

“Hey,” Oliver whispers, interrupting what was sure to be a long ramble. His fingers squeeze her head slightly and she takes the hint, her eyes returning to his. “You were incredible.”

She smiles then, because she is here with him, finally. Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak, together again.

“I missed you,” she says quietly, closing her eyes. She relishes the feel of his warm hands on her and wants more of him. All of him. 

“I hope you missed me, too,” a deep voice says from behind Oliver. He drops his hands from her face as she looks over his shoulder.

“John!” Felicity gasps, running around Oliver and towards her friend.

In an instant she is in his arms, holding him tight. John always gives the best hugs. They engulf her completely and sometimes he squeezes her too hard, but it is always worth it. The man in question gently kisses her on the head before stepping back.

“Thank you, Felicity. For taking care of Lyla and Sara while I’ve been gone.”

Felicity waves him off. Of course she was there for them. They are family.

A thought comes to her and her eyes widen. “I usually patrol their neighborhood at night and keep watch. What if something happens and I’m not there?”

John puts his hands on her shoulders in a calming gesture and smiles as he reassures her, “They’ll be okay, and I’ll see them again. Hopefully not for a very long time.”

He adds, “Speaking of which, we didn't want to see you for awhile. I’m glad you're here now, though. Team Arrow isn't the same without it's girl.”

Felicity shakes her head in amazement. She wonders if she would have ended her life herself if she knew they were waiting for her. But she knows despite her desires to, she wouldn't have. Someone needed to protect Star City.

“Are the others here? Barry and Rory and-”

Oliver steps towards her and tugs on her arm gently, giving her no option but to walk forward until her body is pressed against him. She hugs her arms around his waist and rests her head on his chest. His heartbeat is loud and sure beneath her ear, and she lets the sound calm her. She doesn't think she’ll be letting him go anytime soon.

John winks at her and walks out of the room, no doubt to give them privacy. She hopes he'll come back soon, though. She can't wait to catch up with him. 

“They’re all here, Felicity. I promise,” he assures her.

She shivers then, thinking about his last words to her as he bled out in her arms two years ago.

_“I love you, and I’ll see you again. I promise.”_

That night, Felicity lost the last person she loved. It hurts to even think about that traumatic time. Instead, she forces the memory out of her mind and focuses on the man in her arms.  

Felicity tilts her chin to look at Oliver, a tear slipping down her cheek. “It’s been so hard living without you. I’ve been so alone.”

Oliver’s eyes slam shut and when they reopen, his gaze is pained. “I know, Felicity. I saw.”

She tightens her arms around him at his words. He saw when she cried herself to sleep. He saw when she let herself waste away, barely able to keep food down. He saw when she wrote down the pros and cons of suicide.

But he also saw when she turned that grief into determination. He saw when she continued on without her team. He saw when she did everything, absolutely everything she could to protect Star City in their honor.

Oliver leans down so his forehead presses against hers. His hot breath coasts over her face as he breathes, “I’ve been by your side the whole time, Felicity. I never left.”

She believes him. 

Felicity does not know where they are, and she doesn't know how things work here. She doesn't know if her and Oliver will get to experience the future they dreamed about, nor does she know what happens next.

What she does know is that she has been reunited with Oliver for five minutes now, and she hasn't kissed her husband once.

So she does just that.

 


End file.
